veggietales_the_ultimate_veggiepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush
Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush is the 26th episode in the VeggieTales animated series. It's lesson is dealing with bullies. Story On the countertop Bob and Larry both get letters from two different kids Bob gets a letter from a kid from Broken Arrow, Oklahoma. And Larry gets a Letter from a kid from San Antonio, Texas about being bullied and what God says to do about it and start a couple of stories. In "Bully Trouble", Junior is a young boy who is discouraged when a big bully named Mount Gourdon claims the playground as his own and threatens to pound anyone who trespasses. Back in his tree house, Junior starts daydreaming about being very heroic. When he declares that he is not afraid, Dad comes and gives him advice on how to overcome his fears. Later, the kids return to the playground. Gourdon appears and threatens to pound Junior every day. But soon, the other kids gain courage to stand up to Gourdon as well. Gourdon leaves and everyone cheers. In the Silly Song "Pizza Angel", Larry sends out for a pizza, but for some reason, it's taking a long time to arrive. Larry sings about missing his pizza in the style of a teen tragedy. Towards the middle of the song, some pea angels appear as backup singers. Finally, the Pizza man arrives and tells Larry that he couldn't find his house, so he got hungry and ate his pizza. The main feature, "Minnesota Cuke", begins with Minnesota searching for the Golden Carrot Nose of the Abominable Snowman in the Himalayas. However, after a chain of events, his arch enemy, Professor Rattan, ends up swiping the Golden Carrot Nose and declaring, "Finders keepers!" At the Moose Lake Children's Museum, Minnesota complains about Rattan to his assistant, Martin. Then, a Parkman from New York City arrives to inform Minnesota about a plot to steal Samson's hairbrush, which is believed to possess the great powers of Samson. Apparently, Canadians want to use the power of the hairbrush to take over both halves of Niagara Falls. Minnesota decides he wants to use the power of the brush to get revenge on Rattan. The first stop in his search is an ice cream shop in Malta. He seeks advice from an old friend, a former archaeologist named Julia. She gives him an address where he can find out more. Shortly after he leaves, Rattan arrives seeking the same information. When Julia refuses, Rattan sets the freezer to melt causing strawberry ice cream to flood the entire shop. Minnesota returns to save Julia, and she informs Minnesota they must go to Seville. In the Barbershop of Seville, they are welcomed by barbers Figaro and Leo, who tell Minnesota of the Catacombs where the hairbrush is secluded. They offer him a map, which Rattan immediately steals. However, they also inform Minnesota of a shortcut to the Catacombs. Minnesota finds the hairbrush, but is confronted by Rattan and the Parkman (who was working for Rattan the entire time) who have captured Julia. Minnesota offers him the brush for Julia's freedom. Martin calls and claims that the brush has no power, that Samson's power came from God rather than the artifact. Minnesota and Julia escape the Catacombs but again run into Rattan and the Parkman. Figaro and Leo arrive with two Canadian Mounties who attempt to arrest Rattan, but Minnesota shows compassion by convincing them to let him go. This redeems Rattan, who offers the brush in return for friendship and Minnesota keeps it in Martin's Children's Museum. Back at the countertop the lessons learned are that sometimes we can't do anything to change a bully and that God doesn't want us to try to get even because that just make us bullies too but God wants to love them. ADVERTISING Cast of Characters Bully Trouble * Junior Asparagus as himself * Laura Carrot as herself * Annie the Celery as herself * Percy Pea as himself * Lil' Pea as himself * Dad Asparagus as himself * Don Gordon as himself * Mr. Nezzer as "Da Coach" * Scooter Carrot as the Announcer Pizza Angel * Larry the Cucumber as himself * Jimmy Gourd as the deliverer * The Peas as pizza angels Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush * Larry The Cucumber as Minnesota Cuke * Petunia Rhubarb as Julia * Bob The Tomato as Marten * Gloria Ojeda as Nicole * Mr. Lunt as Professor Rattan * Scallion #1 as the Parkman * Jimmy and Jerry Gourd as Canadian Mounties * Figero and Leo as Themselves Segments * Introduction * Bully Trouble * Silly Song: Pizza Angel * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush * What We Have Learned Songs In addition to the ubiquitous "VeggieTales Theme" and "What We Have Learned," this episode contains the following songs: * He's Robin Hood, sung by Junior and his friends * Pizza Angel (Silly Song), sung by Larry * Minnesota Cuke Theme Song, sung by Charlie Daniels External links * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush at the Internet Movie Database Trivia * The Golden Carrot Nose may be a reference to the weight term for gold, carat. * During the scene at Julia's ice cream shop, pictures of both Larryboy and Samson carrying the gates of Gaza can be seen on the walls. * During the Malta part of the episode, a poster for a "Lost Falcon" can be seen briefly. * In the catacombs, a plaque pointing the way to the Holy Grail is shown for a few seconds. * When Minnesota Cuke first enters the catacombs, he is humming The Hairbrush Song. Credits Roll Written & Directed by TIM HODGE Produced by DAVID PITTS Bully Trouble Written by ROBERT G. LEE Musical Score Composed And Produced by KURT HEINECKE CAST OF CHARACTERS DAN ANDERSON KRISTIN BLEGEN ALLY NAWROCKI BRIAN K. ROBERTS LISA VISCHER MIKE NAWROCKI PHIL VISCHER JOE SPADFORD TIM HODGE CYDNEY TRENT Extras GRETCHEN HEINECKE KURT HEINECKE RACHAEL PITTS PRE-PRODUCTION UNIT Developed by TIM HODGE MIKE NAWROCKI DAVID PITTS GAIL SCHENBAUM VISUAL DEVELOPMENT Story Artists TOD CARTER BRIAN K. ROBERTS Concept Artists JOSEPH SAPULICH JOE SPADAFORD CHARLES VOLLMER Additional Concept Artist BRIAN K. ROBERTS EDITORIAL & AUDIO Story Reel Editor J. CHRIS WALL Dialog Recording & Editing FRED PARAGANO PARAGON STUDIOS Paragon Studios Project Coordinator AMY HENDON PRODUCTION MANAGEMENT Production Coordinator ANDREW YOUSSI PRODUCTION UNIT Animation Production by DKP STUDIOS Associate Producers COLIN M. DAVIS SUSAN KAPIGIAN Production Coordinator COLIN M. DAVIS Technical Supervisor TERRY DALE CG Supervisor JEFF BELL EDITORIAL On-Line Editor BRYAN UREN Off-Line Editors ADAM GARNER PAT WAKEFIELD ART Art Director JAE WOOK CHUNG Surfacing HEATHER GAGNIER MODELING Head of Modeling MARK NEYSMITH Modeling Lead MIKE GAUTHIER Modelers JEFF CAPOGRECO AAZIM KHAN IAIN MCLUCKIE PATRICK PAUTLER MARC SOULIERE ANIMATION Animating Director PAUL KOHUT Lead Animator DANIEL KRZYWANIA Animators MOYSIS ANTONIOU MARY BEKIARIS SEAN COGHLIN MICHAEL DEMUR MIKE DHARNEY EMILY DOEHLER-KNOX KRISTEN LESTER JESSE LICKMAN CEDRIC LO SONIA LUK ERIC MURRAY DAN TURNER LIGHTING Lighting Supervisor SCOTT SANDERSON Lighting Lead KANG SUB LEE Technical Director MARK BODANIS Lighting Artist CHRISTOPHER DERWIANKO PRE-COMPOSITE Render Supervisor SIMON FUNG COMPOSITING Supervising Compositor ALAN KENNEDY Lead Compositor PAUL STODOLNY Compositors ALLISON GARDNER DANIEL LOWENBERG BRYAN LUREN RIAN McNAMARA ZEBULON PIKE PAT WAKEFIELD VISUAL/ANIMATION EFFECTS Effects Supervisor WARREN LAWTEY Effects Animators PAUL JEWELL EDDY YIFENG XUAN TECHNICAL/SOFTWARE DEVELOPMENT Production Management Software JOS’H R. L. FULLER Software Development Engineer MIKE HARRIS TOMMY ZHU Studio Systems Administrators ANDREW KLAASSEN DAMIAN UPTON GREG WHYNOTT POST PRODUCTION Post Production Supervisor DAVE McCARTNEY Titles PAUL CONRAD RODNEY PAYTON JOHN TRAUSCHT AUDIO POST PRODUCTION Audio Post Facility CRUNCH RECORDING COMPANY, INC. Dialogue Editor ADAM BOLDUC Mix Engineer RIC JURGENS Sound Supervisor/Sound Design JUSTIN DRURY Additional Sound Design BAXTER MERRY Sound Production Coordinator LISA ANN MEAWASIGE-KERTESZ Executive Sound Supervisor JOE SERAFINI DKP ADMINISTRATION Human Resources RENA DALMASSO Office Managers LISA GRIFFIN CRYSTAL HENRICKSON SPECIAL THANKS Character Concept JONATHAN REICH SONGS Music Produced, Arranged & Performed by KURT HEINECKE Instrument JOHN TRAUSCHT I'm Robin Hood Words by TIM HODGE Music by TIM HODGE KURT HEINECKE © 2005 Bob & Larry Publishing BIG IDEA ADMINSTRATION Executive In Charge Of Production TERRY PEFANISCategory:Episodes Category:2005 Category:1993-2009 Category:2000-2006 Category:2000-2010 Category:1993-2005 Category:1993-2006 Category:1993-2007 Category:1993-2008 Category:1993-2010 Category:1993-2011 Category:1993-2012 Category:1993-2013 Category:1993-2014 Category:1993-2015 Category:1994-2005 Category:1994-2006 Category:1994-2007 Category:1994-2008 Category:1994-2009 Category:1994-2010 Category:1994-2011 Category:1994-2012 Category:1994-2013 Category:1994-2014 Category:1994-2015 Category:1995-2005 Category:1995-2006 Category:1995-2007 Category:1995-2008 Category:1995-2009 Category:1995-2010 Category:1995-2011 Category:1995-2012 Category:1995-2013 Category:1995-2014 Category:1995-2015 Category:1996-2005 Category:1996-2006 Category:1996-2007 Category:1996-2008 Category:1996-2009 Category:1996-2010 Category:1996-2011 Category:1996-2012